


Blackmail

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quotidianità dell'Omega [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Furry, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, botTom, spider - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Marcus ha aperto un suo ristorante, ma la vita di un Bottom non può mai essere così facile.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M Blackmail. Il più giovane obbliga l'altro a farlo con lui sotto ricatto.

Blackmail

 

Marcus si passò una mano tra i capelli e sorrise, piegando di lato il capo.

< Non riesco a vedere la sua coda e le sue orecchie, probabilmente sarà anche lui un Omega e non vuole ammetterlo > pensò.

“Sai, non mi aspettavo che un giornalista sarebbe venuto a così tanti mesi dall’inaugurazione per intervistarmi” disse.

“Ho sentito che gli affari ti stanno andando bene e questo è un posto di lusso” rispose il ragazzo.

“Ti chiami Arnold, vero?” chiese Marcus.

Il giovane annuì.

< Ha almeno tre anni meno di me, è davvero giovanissimo. Strano sia già giornalista di una rivista tanto importante > rifletté Marcus.

Arnold estrasse una penna, Marcus udì un tonfo e si voltò verso la porta, un pezzo di muro si staccò da sopra di lui. 

Marcus gridò e saltò, evitandolo, cadendo per terra a gambe aperte.

“Che diamine…” esalò.

Arnold si avvicinò alla parete, lo vide tentare inutilmente di rialzarsi e ricadere, gli si avvicinò e gli porse una mano. Lo issò e lo spinse contro il muro dov’era appoggiato prima.

“Grazie, sei molto gentile ad aiutarmi a rialzarmi” sussurrò Marcus.

Sentì qualcosa di morbido aderire al suo corpo, tentò di voltarsi di scatto, ma la sua testa si mosse di poco. Si dimenò, la sostanza molliccia aveva completamente aderito a lui, non riuscì a muovere la coda.

“Che diamine?” domandò. Sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’altro faceva scivolare fuori dalla schiena otto zampe nere pelose da aracnide, la sua maglietta si strappò.

“S-sei stato tu… a far cadere…” mormorò Marcus.

Arnold gli soffiò in faccia, Marcus vide sfocato, delle violente fitte all’inguine lo colsero. Esalò dei mugolii di dolore, mentre le zampe dell’altro gli avvolgevano intorno la ragnatela, gli occhi di Marcus divennero liquidi, mentre il sudore iniziava a colargli lungo il viso. Strinse le labbra, le sue gote si arrossarono e avvertì un calore al bassoventre.

“Comportati bene. Sai, sono venuto a sapere che eri un Bottom e la cosa mi ha sorpreso. Sai benissimo che nessun cliente verrebbe più se sapesse cosa sei, oppure verrebbero per assaggiare il cuoco.

Comportati bene e nessuno lo saprà mai” lo ricattò il più giovane.

Marcus si dimenò ripetutamente.

Il giovane ragno gli strappò i vestiti, fino a lasciarlo nudo, gl’infilò in bocca una palla di ragnatela che s’indurì, bloccandogli la lingua, non aveva sapore.

“Mmmmph”. I versi di Marcus erano ovattati. Le zampe di Arnold erano pelose, al contrario le sue mani da umano erano bollenti mentre gli accarezzava la coda pelosa. La ragnatela gli aveva avvolto una gamba, immobilizzandogliela lontano dall’altra, Arnold gli avvolse anche i polsi, bloccandogli le braccia sopra la testa contro la parete.

Marcus lottò con tutte le sue forze, senza riuscire ad allentare i filamenti.

“Non importa quello che fai, la mia rete ti terrà stretto. Inoltre io sono un Top, al tuo contrario” disse secco Arnold.

< Non posso essere sicuro che il suo sia un bluff. Potrei perdere tutto, anche il ristorante che la Top di mia sorella mi ha permesso di avere.

Forse sarebbe la cosa giusta smettere di resistere > pensò. 

“Sembri una piccola principessa, lì, avvolto in questo vestito di seta” sussurrò Arnold, vedendo che Marcus si era irrigidito. Le sue zampe da ragno si dimenavano furiosamente sulla sua schiena, continuò ad avvolgerlo con le due superiori, mentre con altre due e le mani si spogliava. Con le ultime due iniziò a stimolare i glutei di Marcus.

Gli lasciò scoperti solo quelli e gli occhi, ricoprì completamente braccia e gambe. Anche la sua vita fu stretta da delle cinghie di ragnatela, questa gli colò anche dal collo al petto, cingendolo man mano che s’induriva.

Marcus sentì le zampe premere ripetutamente, i peli accarezzargli la pelle, avvertì le forze mancargli.

< Questa ragnatela, così stretta, mi sembra improvvisamente incredibilmente comoda, morbida. Sembra l’abbraccio di un amante… sento il desiderio di essere avvolto ancor di più nella seta > pensò. 

Arnold gli piegò le gambe facendogli aderire le ginocchia al petto, ma le lasciò spalancate. Bloccò il suo membro contro il ventre, mentre gli univa le mani.

Marcus si ritrovò a tentare di gemere di piacere, nonostante la ragnatela in bocca, l’altro gli avvolse anche le orecchie e controllò che la coda fosse aderita alla sua schiena e lì bloccata dalla ragnatela.

Gli coprì anche i capelli, controllò la ragnatela sulle orecchie e della testa gli lasciò liberi soltanto gli occhi, gli fece delle piccole fessure all’altezza del naso. Creò un piccolo fiocchetto all’altezza del suo mento, lo disfece e ne creò un altro sulla sua fronte.

Arnold si abbassò e gli morse il gluteo, iniettandogli il veleno, Marcus iniziò a dimenarsi eccitato e febbricitante, facendo ondeggiare il suo bozzolo.

Arnold risalì sulla parete, sollevando il bozzolo e si mise esattamente dietro i suoi glutei. Marcus sentì il dolore trasformarsi in una sensazione piacevole, il suo corpo si abbandonò molle nel bozzolo.

“Sai, così ben confezionato nel mio delizioso bozzolo, mi fai desiderare di portarti nel mio castello” sussurrò Arnold. Entrò dentro l’altro con un colpo secco.

“Non ti preoccupare, sono un Top che si prende cura e ama i suoi dolci Bottom” sussurrò.

< Sembra proprio una bella donzella nella rete, una piccola principessa > pensò. Si dimenò furiosamente al suo interno, i glutei di Marcus si erano dilatati, nello spazio che si era venuto a creare inserì dell’altra ragnatela. Fece suo a lungo Marcus, alla fine lo vide tornare a muoversi, mugolando. Scivolò fuori di lui.

"HMMMPH! HMMMMMPH MHHH!" urlò Marcus nel suo bavaglio. Il suo rapitore lo bloccò definitivamente nel suo bozzolo. 

"NNMMMMH!" tentò inutilmente Marcus, mentre l’altro se lo caricava sulla spalla.


End file.
